renaissance_age_of_furriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sister Alessandra
Name: Sister Alessandra Nickname/s: Aless, Alessa, Sister, Sis, "Pun nun" Age: 28 Gender: Female Species: Anthropomorphic fallow deer Affiliation: The Cathedral of Instabiles, Tagi (celibate nun) Alignment: LG Personality traits: Timid, reserved, quiet, caring, unconfident, jittery, sweet, devout, meek, obedient, generous, clumsy, emotional, loving, awkward, curious, easily startled, neat, loyal, affectionate Appearance: Body/coat- Bipedal, tall, lithe, long-legged and flat-chested. Renowned for her lanky legs and constant shakiness, Alessandra has often been told that she has no control of her own limbs, and she can’t help but agree. It’s not uncommon to see this poor doe tripping over her own hooves or bumping into smaller creatures in or outside of the church. Alessandra’s coat is golden-brown in colour and littered with many white speckles. Her stomach, tail, some of her face and her legs (at about mid thigh) fade from golden-brown to plain and thicker white fur. She has a black stripe going down her tail. Face/eyes- Alessandra’s face is thin, with a black nose, large ears and large, dark eyes with almost no visible sclera. She has thick, dark eyelashes and no eyebrows. She has no recognisable “hairstyle”. Her face is covered in the same white spots as the ones on her body. Clothing- Due to her being a celibate nun, Alessandra is seldom seen out of her religious habit; a dark, heavy dress with long sleeves and a high collar. Alessandra’s dress is made of a thick, soft black material and covers practically all of her body, save for her hooves, hands, some of her neck and her tail, which pokes out of a little hole in the back of her dress. The skirt of the dress billows out at the waist, giving it a signature “bell” shape. Over her dress, she wears a white apron that ties into a bow at the back, just over her tail. The collar and cuffs of her dress are white and lined with lace. Under her skirt, Alessandra wears two layers of thick white underskirting. Covering her ears and the top of her head, Alessandra wears a nun’s coif and veil, the veil itself long enough to fall down her back and end just above the bow of her apron. Relationships: (To be added) Backstory: As a newborn fawn, Alessandra had been left at the doors of the Cathedral of Instabiles, unnamed and without a note of any kind, so where she originally came from and who her parents either are or were are questions that Alessandra doesn’t know the answers to, and questions that she doubts that she will ever know the answers to for certain. Growing up in the church, it was only natural that she would grow up to become a nun, and it was only natural that she would want to help the orphaned, the homeless and the poverty-stricken creatures that came to the Cathedral, just as the church had helped her when she was young. Blossoming into doe-hood within the beloved Cathedral’s walls, Alessandra had looked up to Father Refuse as if he were her own family, and in return it was safe to say that the old fly loved her in return. As the years passed, and the Cathedral fell into a state of disarray, it was clear that Father Refuse wouldn’t be around to care for the church for much longer, and when he did pass, it would be up to Alessandra to take care of both the Cathedral and the people that lived in it. Today, Sister Alessandra does her best to obey Father Refuse’s wishes, keeping the Cathedral of Instabiles in order and taking care of all the little chores and tasks that she was forbidden from doing when she was younger, such as leaving the safety of the church and stepping hoof into town for the weekly shopping, something she had never done before. It’s hard to say what lies in store for Alessandra in the near or distant future. But, as she adapts to her new life in the church, for the first time in her life she looks upon the future with hope and enthusiasm rather than fear of temptation and sin, and even thinks of the world outside of Tagi, and what danger and adventure lies outside of her home. Category:Religious Category:People